


Homestead

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Budding Love, Caretaking, F/M, Falling In Love, Home, Homecoming, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Living Together, Love, Major Character Injury, Pain, Serious Injuries, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: They say home is where the heart is, and upon taking in a certain Mister Trent after the events of Angel of Darkness, it might just be true.Post-AOD with elements of both the game and the AOD comic series.





	1. Bring 'em Back Alive

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 15 years and I'm still enamored with Miss Croft and Mister Trent. While this is definitely starting as a budding romance and some hurt/comfort, I have an entire adventure plot planned. Whether that will be this fic, or the next... I'm not quite sure, but I'm fine with seeing where this takes me.
> 
> Many thanks to the community on tumblr for pushing me to follow my little fangirl heart and pump out some content for these two lovebirds. ♥
> 
> To clarify the only things I have inserted from the comic series are A) the addition of Raoul as Lara's pilot. B) the bit about Lara seeing Konstantin in a dream, further connecting her and Kurtis. Otherwise it's all based on in game events!

The sight was hideous as Lara limped through the twisted innards of the Strahov... led faithfully by her comrade's circular weapon as it tugged her along.  
  
Her minor injuries, however, were nothing compared to what had befallen Kurtis.  
  
It seemed a blur the moment her darkened gaze fell upon him, crumpled in a hallway, motionless. A steady trail of bloodstains was left in his wake, his motionless form surrounded by a veritable puddle of his own rapidly draining blood.  
  
Her frantic footsteps, terribly loud in unison with her pounding heart, carried her to him as she knelt down. The knees of her camo pants were instantly sopping up fluid.  
  
Had her fingertips not gone to his throat immediately, his pulse weak, erratic... but certainly there, Lara would have surely thought him dead.  
  
Deep crimson soaked him from his belly, well past his hips, cargo-green now a shade of sickly rust. When she gently moved his hand from where it lay clutched across his midsection, she could see that the slick, fleshy pink of his entrails was visible, as if they'd been pushed forcefully out of the gaping wound. It was quite literally as if the man had attempted to shove his guts back in, before succumbing to unconsciousness.  
  
Lara had seen many morbid things in all her years as an adventurer; Cannibalism...torn limbs and decaying carcasses, more bullet holes than she could keep track of... had even smelled the scent of death itself, decaying mummies in Egyptian tombs, and had ended up buried alive, nearly ancient history herself... but seeing Kurtis ashen and half-dead gripped her soul and squeezed like nothing she had ever felt before.  
  
Worse than seeing Werner... and when she moved to regard her fingertips, blood once again stained her pallid skin red.  
  
It seemed it would never fully wash away.  
  
_"Mrs. Trent?"_  
  
A tap on her shoulder brought Lara back to the present, snapping to attention, a bit startled as her gaze met the doctor's.  
  
"Your husband is awake."  
  
Confusion lined her features momentarily, remembering that she was, indeed, at Prague General, having fallen asleep on a couch in the waiting area nearest to the ICU. Not only that, but she was currently posing as a fawning wife... though the former trait, she played far more elegantly than she had imagined.  
  
Lara sat up straight in her seat, her shoulders aching, pain pills long having worn off. "May I see him?"  
  
"Absolutely," the man reassured. "He's groggy... but he's doing well, all things considered."  
  
Rising from her seat, Lara followed him down a couple of white hallways, to Kurtis' room. Once they were inside the sterile chambers, the privacy curtain surrounding his bed was drawn, allowing Lara's concerned gaze to fall upon him.  
  
The woman's heart raced.  
  
The room was silent, save for the steady beeping of monitors that the grievously injured man was hooked up to. Kurtis looked a mess. Covered by heavy sheets, and donning a hospital gown that she knew hid the layers of thick bandages from his multiple surgeries. There were tubes in his nose, providing oxygen, and needles in his arm... a blood bag morbidly hanging as well as an IV of fluids.  
  
His eyes were half-lidded, dark circles lining an otherwise bright, though incredibly glazed, stare. Lara came to stand at his bedside, gently reaching for his hand, mindful of the needle inserted there.  
  
"Mister Trent?" the doctor was gently leaning at the side of his bed, observing Kurtis as he roused. "Your wife is here to see you."  
  
"Hello, handsome," Lara quipped, full lips tugging into a smile.  
  
As Kurtis' eyes widened ever-so-slightly, blue eyes finding her, Lara's heart couldn't have felt lighter. Something in her chest gripped her with emotion just to see him alive.  
  
_"Lara...?"_ She squeezed his hand, waiting for him to come around. "Funny," he rasped, "I don't...remember the wedding."  
  
"Oh, it was a beautiful elopement," she played, "just you and I, endless champagne, off the coast of the Caribbean. You were drunk off your arse."  
  
Kurtis blinked a couple of times, as Lara moved her left hand to touch her cheek, displaying his insignia-ring that she had taken for safe-keeping, and had donned as a faux wedding band.  
  
Dazed as he was, Kurtis had a mystical back-up running through his veins, and she could tell that he took sight of it instantly. She gave him a wink to signify her ploy.  
  
"Shame I can't remember it," he said, before he began coughing, assuredly a symptom of his dry throat and long time spent under sedation.  
  
"How do you feel?" she ventured to ask, giving his fingertips a brief squeeze. He wheezed, the tubes in his nose making it sound even more painful.  
  
"Like fucking _shit_ ," he deadpanned.  
  
Lara looked to the doctor hopefully, who was already moving to the cabinets to get some painkiller for him.    
  
"You've undergone several surgeries," Lara explained gently, once the doctor was slowly injecting medicine into Kurtis' IV line. "Afraid you're not quite in the clear... but the doctors are hopeful. As am I."  
  
"That's going to hit him in a moment," the doctor said, having finished administering the medication. "I'll give you two some time."  
  
He took his leave, as Lara offered her thanks, and she pulled up a nearby chair and scooted it close to the bed. Kurtis was doing his best to keep his eyes open, but when his gaze occasionally focused, she fully had his attention.  
  
"Surprised you stayed," he said hoarsely, after a few long moments.  
  
"It would be inhuman to leave you in this condition," Lara tutted him, attempting to sound matter-of-fact and far more nonchalant than she truly felt.  
  
Something of a smirk tugged at his scruffy features. "So, Lara Croft is human, after all..."  
  
"Mum's the word. And that's _Trent_ , mind you."  
  
" _Right_." Kurtis made a feeble attempt at sitting up, to which Lara was instantly on her feet again, her palms upon his shoulders.  
  
"Careful!"  
  
He seemed to pay her no heed as he got himself into a comfortable position. "What did you tell them?"  
  
Lara took a seat at the edge of his bed this time, a hip pressed against his. "That you fell during a construction accident. Impaled on the spot."  
  
He winced, the arm that was free of the IV coming to wrap protectively around his waist.  
  
"Sounds, and feels, about right."

It was still infinitely less disturbing, and believable, than what had _actually_ happened... no use attempting to explain a giant hybrid insect to anyone.  
  
"Well," Lara smiled sympathetically, "the meds will help with that."  
  
After a few more moments, in which Lara observed his drowsy visage, Kurtis' hand was atop her thigh. It certainly caught her off guard.  
  
"Lara... before I pass out again, there's something I need to ask you..."  
  
 "Yes?"  
  
"Eckhardt... _is he_...?"  
  
  She gave a solemn nod, her palm cupping his pale hand against her leg. "He's finished."  
  
An expression of otherworldly relief from more than just the morphine passed over Kurtis' features. "Thank you..."  
  
"I hope he was worth the trouble. And the scars."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"I think I might." Again, Lara squeezed his hand, hoping that the reassurance helped bolster him. "Revenge is something we both have a taste for, my darling."  
  
"Justice," he mumbled, already looking a bit high.  
  
"Right." Her own lips tugging a mild smile, Lara readjusted the sheets so that he was covered up and cozy for another drug-induced slumber. Her hand moved to his unkempt hair, fingers brushing affectionately through it. "Now, you get some rest..."  
  
Kurtis could only nod, the painkillers already dulling him.    
  
"Oh, and Kurtis?" She dared, before he slipped away again. All was silent save for Kurtis steady breathing, and the beeping of monitors as he managed to keep his eyes open a moment longer.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're back."  
  
"Hey... me too," was all he managed, coupled with a wan smile, before he was fast asleep once more.  
  
Angels knew he needed it for the tumultuous road ahead...


	2. Move Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara continues to remain by Kurtis' side as he recovers in the hospital, and makes him a promising offer.

Kurtis' fourth surgery, as the doctors surmised, was the last one he'd require. His insides were sewn up, repaired to the best of their abilities, but not without another long hospital stay.  
  
Lara had taken up residence at a local motel, at the very least, to bathe and eat. The food was only slightly better than the Paris slums, her stomach aching for warm and comforting meals back in England. At least the hospital cafeteria had better selections, some hot food to stave off Prague's winter chill.  
  
Her grievously wounded companion, too, was slowly regaining appetite, the doctors moving him to a private room to recover. It was there that Lara sat at the edge of his bed on a particularly frigid morning, with some spoon-fed affection.  
  
In the most literal of senses.  
  
The gelatin dessert wobbled as she scooped some into the spoon, inching it towards Kurtis' face. He could feed himself, certainly, but she decided to save him from uncomfortably bending his needle-poked arms. The man, she thought, could use a bit of spoiling. Besides, it was affirmation that he was actually eating, without having to use thinly-veiled threats. More than anything, he needed to keep his strength up.  
  
He opened his mouth, taking a bite, as a hefty glop missed and bounced down his progressively more scruffy chin.  
  
Kurtis frowned, but Lara was quick with a napkin.  
  
"This isn't as sexy as it is in the movies," he sighed.  
  
"Not glamourous enough for you?" Lara teased, fingertips briefly petting his cheek before setting the afternoon snack upon the bedside table.  
  
Kurtis shrugged. "Dunno, think my ginger ale needs one of those fancy umbrellas."  
  
Lara smirked, admiring the juxtaposition of Kurtis perpetual sense of humor, and the fact that he was post-operation in a hospital ward. With his easy, sardonic nature, it was almost effortless to momentarily forget that he was gutted wide open just a bit over a week prior.  
  
"I'll work on it," she played.  
  
Their meal time was interrupted by one of the young nurses on staff, who performed the usual tasks of checking Kurtis' vitals, adjusting his IV line, and asking if he required anything. Though, this time around, there was a new task at hand:  
  
Kurtis was allowed to walk.  
  
The two shared a glance, as it was up to the patient's discretion. Lara thought that he might actually bound out of bed, and the nurse stood by to supervise. Though, Lara was confident that she could handle walking Kurtis around herself.  She'd dragged his entirely dead weight out of the Strahov, after all.  
  
Kurtis' nurse unhooked him from his monitors, and wheeled his IV stand close to the bed. They both aided Kurtis in scooting towards the edge of the mattress, until his legs were hanging off.  
  
"Are you ready?" Lara asked, just to be absolutely certain.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Hands beneath his under-arms, Lara hefted Kurtis up with a groan, as he was shakily upon his feet but leaning rather heavily against the bed.  
  
"Careful now, darling..." At times, Lara forgot to play the cooing wife, but in this case, it seemed to garner the attention of the starry-eyed nurse on staff.  
  
"I hope when I'm married to my fiance one day," the nurse started, "that he takes care of me like that."  
  
"I hope you don't get impaled," Kurtis muttered, and Lara made something of a snort.  
  
"All part of married bliss," Lara said, deadpan. "If he's a good man, he will."  
  
Lara swiftly moved to tie up the back of Kurtis' gown as he leaned against the edge of the bed, so as not to show the entire recovery ward his bare bum.  
  
The young woman advised them before moving to change Kurtis' sheets. "You can take a walk down the hallway, to the sitting area. Then come right back. He can't overdo it."  
  
With a determined nod, Lara was prepared to hand-hold him as he leaned forward, hunched somewhat, as he stopped gripping the bed for dear life. Pacing herself alongside him, they made it out of the room and into the too-bright hallway. The path towards the seating area seemed miles away, Kurtis going at a snail's pace, with Lara providing unwavering support.    
  
Kurtis was wobbly, a far-cry from his confident and swift gait as he slowly inched along in his hospital socks. Lara allowed him to wrap an arm around her shoulders as he leaned against her, the heat of his body up close.  His opposite hand clutched the IV stand, wheeling it along with him. It was certainly slow-going, and Lara could tell that even as they made it the short distance to the door of his hospital room, that Kurtis was incredibly frustrated. A squeak of the wheels against the linoleum, a step. Another squeak. Two more steps, a half-fumbling limp, a clench of his fingertips against Lara's arm.  
  
Regardless, Kurtis was on his feet, and that was more than impressive for a man who had recently looked death straight in the eye. She wondered if he knew how lucky he was that his spine hadn't been severed, nerves damaged or completely paralyzed.  
  
In fact, she had a moment of realization that she couldn't begin to wonder what was going through his brain. She hardly knew him... and yet, it was strangely of no bother to her.  
  
The attending staff all looked on with smiles at the progress, as Kurtis' plight was sure to be a medical mystery of Motol University Hospital for years to come. Though it made Lara a bit uncomfortable, she was grateful that he was in good hands.  
  
"You're doing wonderfully," she said, an attempt at reassurance as he heaved out a particularly audible huff.  
  
"This sucks _ass_." He swore just loudly enough for one of the doctors hear him.  
  
At last, they made it to the sitting area. A rather lovely decorated space complete with a bubbling aquarium full of relaxing tropical fish, and a wall-length window that looked out upon the city below. Snow drifted peacefully, the city still blanketed in white.  
  
Careful that he didn't snag his IV line or trip over nearby coffee table, Lara aided him in sitting upon one of the many plush seats available for patients and visitors.    
  
"Easy, _easy_... take it slow."  
  
Kurtis looked exhausted once he was seated, a long and weary sigh pushed forth from his lungs.  
  
"God, I could use a smoke."  
  
Lara's nose wrinkled in distaste. "Not on my watch. At least, not until you're well again."  
  
The man scoffed, his blue eyes fixating on the window. Though his expression remained stoic, Lara could sense his restlessness emanating.  
  
She knew the feeling with far too much familiarity.  
  
Standing by the window, gazing thoughtfully herself, Lara crossed her arms.  
  
"So, I've been wondering, Kurtis... what are your plans once you're discharged?"  
  
A glance given over her shoulder, as Kurtis leaned back in his seat to ease the tension from his midsection. He scratched at the scruff of his chin, which was quickly becoming closer to a beard.  
  
"I guess I haven't thought that far ahead." He shrugged and threw a quick look down the hallway to be certain that no one was listening in. "I've been tracking Eckhardt for two damned years. Not sure I know how to do much else."  
  
His bright blue eyes watched her attentively as Lara exhaled. She'd opened up discussion, so she supposed that it was now or never.  
  
The words were spoken as casually as she could manage, though her heart raced.  
  
"How would you feel about staying in Surrey?"  
  
His expression was suddenly unreadable. "I mean, even with my father's inheritance, I can't really afford any ritzy townhouses--"  
  
"No, no... I meant with me, Kurtis."  
  
That silenced him, and Lara got the distinctive feeling that she may have overstepped. Still, she carried on, elegantly as ever.  
  
"Hospitals are stuffy. If I'm being completely honest, I've already asked if you can spend the remainder of your recovery at home."  
  
_Home_... it was something that she didn't care to consider half the time. Home was wherever she wandered, herself... despite the luxurious comforts and amenities that her abode with Winston harbored.  
  
Glacial mountains, sprawling deserts, quaint cafes... and tombs of those who'd been deceased for thousands of years. _Those_ were home. She got the distinctive feeling that Kurtis was very much the same sort of wandering soul.  
  
"Lara... I can't accept that," Kurtis said, shaking his head. "I'll be paying back medical bills for the rest of my life."  
  
She kept pushing.  
  
"And if I told you they're all accounted for?"  
  
Kurtis paled noticeably. "I'd ask you if you're out of your goddamned mind."  
  
"Then color me crazy." She smirked, and Kurtis looked like he'd seen several ghostly apparitions appear. For a moment she thought that he might have overdone it. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Honestly? I might pass out," he said bluntly, and Lara took a few steps to kneel beside his seat, a palm upon his gown-covered knee. "I mean, are you sure you didn't hit your head back there?"  
  
"Still firmly set in reality, I'm afraid." Lara continued to smile mildly. "All of the medical supplies are shipped."  
  
The warmth of Kurtis' palm dared to clasp over Lara's. "Last I checked you're not a nurse."  
  
"I have a steady hand," she said, just short of innuendo. "And my butler was a medic during the War."  
  
" _Wait_..." His hand squeezed hers. "You have a butler?"  
  
"I can tell you all about my dear Winston, but first... let's get you back to bed. The helicopter arrives in the morning."  
  
Lara couldn't help but chuckle at his response as she stood to aid him from his feet.  
  
"You have a helicopter?!"  
  
She supposed that just like Kurtis' healing, it was baby steps for the both of them.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 


	3. A Modern Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny update! Life sucks so I've been thinking about these babes a ton lately <3

Having called Raoul to set their journey in stone, her pilot arrived at the hospital's helipad, bright and early.  
  
Lara had procured some cozy attire from a local shop, for the sake of Kurtis' modesty and the unfortunate loss of his skull tee and cargo pants. Though, he had asked to keep them for a souvenir against Lara's approval. Needless to say, they remained in the hospital's biohazard disposal.  
  
Nobody needed to view that mess ever again. The memories stirring about in her brain were more than enough.  
  
Instead donning a long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants, a blanket draped over him to fend off the winter chill, the recovering man was injected with a hefty dose of painkillers for the journey to England. He was drowsy, assuredly... but thankfully their flight to Surrey wouldn't be long.  
  
Before he knew it, they'd be home.  
  
They took an elevator to the hospital's rooftop, a stunning view as the sun came up, truly. Accompanied by some of the attending staff, Lara maneuvered Kurtis in a provided wheelchair, the sound of the helicopter jarring to some, but to the adventurer, like reuniting with an old friend.  
  
The blades whirled as it made its descent, coming to a slow hovering stop, as Raoul waved from the pilot's seat and then ducked out of the aircraft to greet her once the blades had slowed.  
  
His hulking, muscled frame in clear view, she caught the raise of one Kurtis' eyebrows as her and Raoul embraced.  
  
"Darling... I've missed you," she said, pressing a kiss to her pilot's chiseled cheek.  
  
"Ms. Croft...  it's been far too long, but it's always a dream to see you in good health."  
  
Lara, still smiling as she dipped out of the large man's arms, gestured to Kurtis' wheelchair.  
  
"Kurtis, this is Raoul."  
  
"I've heard much about you, Mister Trent."  
  
Raoul reached to shake Kurtis' hand, a bit roughly by the looks of it. Even Kurtis' masculine and calloused hands looked tiny in comparison.  
  
"Did you, now?"  
  
"Mostly good things, I assure you," Lara teased, already sensing some... well, rivalry and tension lingering in that crisp morning air.  
  
Raoul had something of a shit-eating grin upon his model-esque features. "You're much smaller than I pictured."  
  
"Yeah, well," Kurtis scoffed, "lifting weights has been a little hard lately."  
  
Lara stepped between them, taking the handles of Kurtis' chair once again.  
  
"Now, now...gentlemen. There's time for talk later. We have home awaiting us."  
  
Raoul opened the cabin door, as Lara carefully aided Kurtis out of his wheelchair, up the stairs and into the helicopter. Practically lifting him as he limped beside her, she eased him back down onto the cot they'd installed.  There were fastens, of course, for if the journey turned rough, but for now, she opted that he'd be safe from toppling out of bed with supervision.  
  
Her pilot looked on with concern, his massive upper body peeking into the aircraft and blocking any light from its entrance.  
  
"Do you require assistance?"  
  
"I think we're all right, we just need the wheelchair and we should be squared away."  
  
Kurtis looked down at his midsection morbidly. "My organs haven't popped out, in any case."  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Lara helped while Raoul hefted the wheelchair easily into the cabin. She left the aircraft momentarily to give her thanks to the hospital staff, as they waved them farewell. Kurtis was a medical mystery she was sure they'd be talking about for months to come.  
  
The handsome man in room 183. It would make a pretty story. That was, if she had interest in that sort of romantic drivel.  
  
Her life these days seemed far from such things.  
  
Cabin door sealed, and Raoul back in the pilot's seat, the 'copter was soon whirring to life again, ready for lift-off. Kurtis seemed largely unfazed by the noise... hell, he even seemed a bit relaxed.  
  
"All cozy?" Seated at the edge of the cot, Lara draped the blanket over him once again, tucking it at chest-level so that his arms were free. "Feel free to sleep, we're only a few hours away."  
  
Though his deep-blue stare was assuredly glazed, his scruffy smirk still remained.  
  
"And miss the view?"  
  
Since the windows were currently curtained off, Lara had a strong inkling which view he was talking about.  
  
"You flirt."  
  
"I get 'em in while I can." She noticed Kurtis glancing towards the pilot's seat, though, for privacy's sake, the cabin and cockpit had been closed off. "So, you and Ralph.."  
  
"Oh, very cute," Lara deadpanned. "I see the hospital stay hasn't lessened your maturity."  
  
"Funny. Are you two... uh...?"  
  
Lara's nose scrunched at what he was implying.  
  
"Heavens, no."  
  
"Well, he clearly holds a candle for you."  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Be able to see it even if I were blind."  
  
Of course, Lara had known for perhaps far too long that Raoul held feelings for her. Deeply and sincerely. It niggled at her conscious sometimes, to think that she took advantage of such fondness towards her... though she justified it in the sense that she provided everything she could for the man, save for her own heart.  
  
Lately though, even that was threatening to be thieved away from her.  
  
Her voice dropped low, a palm upon Kurtis' chest as she leaned in. "He's regrettably out of luck."  
  
"And why is that?" Kurtis played.  
  
"I've set my sights on something else."  
  
"That so?"  
  
A hum of acknowledgement was given in response, as Lara's lips pressed to his. Admittedly, it was something she'd considered even as far back as the Louvre, and certainly in Kurtis' hospital bed. Though, she'd never want it to seem like she was taking advantage of the man.  
  
He had a strange way of tugging at her heartstrings...but this moment, just the two of them, somehow seemed right. There were no interruptions, no expectations, and certainly no false pretenses. Unless the helicopter went crashing down, their kiss was utterly and blissfully theirs.  
  
Kurtis' mouth was fresh, still tinged with mint from the gum he'd been chewing earlier. His stubble, growing more than ever, was scratchy against her smooth skin. She lingered, hovering above him, and her tongue tasted his. Gently, she felt his hand reach to rest on the back of her neck, urging her closer. His breath hitched with eagerness, but when Kurtis attempted to sit up, Lara's palm was firmly against his chest, urging him back down.  
  
"Careful," she warned, and she broke their kiss, though she licked her lips with smug satisfaction.  
  
"You know what," Kurtis said, his smile evolving past his typical smirk. "I think I feel better already."  
  
Her nose nudged his as he laid back down. "I'll try again next time when you're not on medication."  
  
Kurtis sighed, looking particularly dopey as Lara felt his heartbeat against her hand. "I hope next time is soon."  
  
"Get some rest," Lara hummed, another light kiss pressed to his curling smile. "I'll wake you up when we're in England."  
  
  
  



	4. Was it a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurtis arrives at Croft Manor, meeting Winston as Lara attempts to help him settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much bigger update this time!
> 
> Endless thanks to the Lartis community on tumblr, you all inspire me so much! I feel blessed to be in a community with such lovely people keeping original TR alive ♥ I hope to keep providing updates for you!

Hours passed while Kurtis dozed blissfully. The ride back to Surrey was altogether smooth, and Lara occupied the time with keeping a watchful eye on the injured man, and reading the occasional magazine that Raoul had left for her. So caught up in her own struggles and intrigue, she'd been a bit lost to the goings-on of the outside world. She indulged in a couple of granola bars, though her stomach longed for the comfort foods of home.

 

Kurtis was stirring by the time they landed at the helipad just outside her estate, his deep-blue gaze meeting Lara's visage as she lingered near to the cot.

 

"Good morning, handsome," she played, her fingers running through his unkempt hair. "You slept all the way to England."

 

"Hey," he greeted, particularly groggy as he stared up at her, voice hoarse. "Had a really good dream."

 

"Oh? I'm not sure it was a dream." She snuck another kiss in just before the side of the copter opened up to reveal Raoul, coming to aid them.

 

Lara assisted Kurtis in rising from the cot, while Raoul set up his wheelchair. Kurtis was wobbly, fumbling against her both from the lull of sleep and his injuries, but she managed to help him out of the aircraft, and back into his mobile chair.

 

She swiveled the wheelchair to face her humble abode, the tall, wrought-iron gates opened for them.

 

Kurtis made something of a scoff.

 

"Okay, pinch me," he said, "I _must_ be dreaming. You sure I didn't die back there in Prague?"

 

"Very nearly," Lara said, only half-jesting. "But not quite."

 

For a man who'd literally just been skewered by an insect-human hybrid, Lara found it oddly endearing that her house was the thing he decided to set his disbelief on.

 

With Raoul following, they were soon halfway down the main walkway, and past her favorite fountain, where her loyal companion and dearly beloved butler was awaiting them. The brick walls of her Estate as a backdrop, his black suit stood out sharply. As they approached, he gave a proper bow. Kurtis seemed somewhat stunned into silence.

 

"Kurtis, this is Winston," Lara greeted. Winston's smile at seeing them alive and well was contagious.

 

"Good day, Mister Trent, and welcome to Croft Manor."

 

"Nice to meet you." Winston reached to take his hand, which Kurtis shook politely, though he cast a glance over his shoulder at Lara. "Are you sure you're not Batman?"

 

"Fairly certain," she said. "Though, a cave _does_ sound cozy."  
  
She moved around the wheelchair to embrace the elderly man, whom she hadn't seen in well over a month since her business with Von Croy.

"It's so good to see you, my dear, welcome home," he said gently, but then swiftly turned his attention back to their guest. "Shall I do the honors?"

 

"Certainly."

 

Winston led them the remainder of the way towards the mansion, and then opened the massive double-doors of the main entrance. Lara wheeled Kurtis inside while Winston held the doors open politely. It had been quite some time since they'd hosted a guest, and Lara could tell that Winston was enjoying every moment of providing complete and utter hospitality.

 

It would be fresh and exciting for the two of them.

 

To her, the main hall was a rush of familiarity, but for Kurtis, an entirely new sight.

 

The black and white checkered tiles were as spotless and sparkling as ever, as she was sure that Winston had called the house cleaners before Kurtis' arrival. The air smelled of lightly scented wax, from candles burning, and a faint hint of Earl Grey. The grandfather clock at its center ticked in rhythm, and the chandelier on the ceiling shimmered in the morning light that poured through the windows. The wide double-staircase contrasted with its bold red carpeting, freshly cleaned and as vibrant as the day it had been laid out.

 

Lara subtly glanced at Kurtis, gauging his reaction. His response was reasonable, given that he was entirely laid-up.

 

"Not gonna be fun going up those stairs," he mumbled.

 

"The first time I broke my ankle, we installed a lift," she reassured.

 

"You're fucking shitting me," he blurted. When Winston was once again beside them, along with Raoul, Kurtis mumbled a quiet apology.

 

"Filthy American mouth," Lara joked. Raoul laughed, and Winston was smiling.

 

Raoul chimed in with a jest. "You think that's bad, you should hear Winston after a few drinks on poker night."

 

Their butler continued to smile.

 

"Lara," Winston said, clearing his throat, "shall I prepare breakfast while you take Mister Trent to his quarters?"

 

"That sounds just lovely."

 

"Excuse me." Kurtis blinked. "My _quarters_?"

 

Ignoring him momentarily, Lara turned to her muscled pilot, a hand upon his bicep.

 

"Raoul, darling, won't you join us for breakfast?"

 

The hulking man shrugged, waving her off politely. "I figured I'd do a few tune-ups on the baby. Besides, I wouldn't want to intrude."

 

Lara nudged him with her sharp elbow. It clearly didn't faze him.

 

"Dinner, then. Tomorrow night."

 

She left no room for argument.

 

"If you insist. I'll return then. Rest well, Kurtis."

 

Kurtis gave a half-hearted wave of his hand, as Lara steered him towards the elevator that led to the second floor. Winston was off to the kitchen to cook their meal.

 

"So, lived here your whole life?" Kurtis asked, conversationally as the lift delivered them.

 

"A good portion of it. I inherited it from my aunt."

 

"Oh," Kurtis said, "I'm sorry."

 

"Quite all right."

 

"Guess we've all got our family issues, huh?"

 

"Indeed."

 

The short ride upstairs soon led them down a hallway to the right, as Lara had picked her favorite spare bedroom to house Kurtis. The warmly-lit space was furnished with a wall-spanning bookshelf, a cozy fireplace, a ceiling-length window with a sitting chair, and many of her treasured artifacts on display shelves.

 

Kurtis was relatively quiet as she wheeled him towards the four-poster bed, with its lush, silken duvet and many pillows at its head. She was determined to make him as comfortable as possible.

 

Once he was stopped, his head tilted slightly, admiring the scenery. He looked a tad uncomfortable, if her senses were any indication.

 

Gesturing towards a mini-fridge and medical cabinet next to the night stand, recently installed... Lara explained his accommodations.

 

"I have all the necessary supplies for your recovery... medication, bandages... we installed a bell in case of emergency. And there's even snacks in here. I hope you like pudding and flavored gelatin."

 

"Does it go on my tab if I eat them?"

 

"Most certainly," she teased. "Would you like to see the washroom? We should get one of your daily walks in."

 

"Might have to use it, actually."

 

With a helping hand, Lara's palms beneath his underarms, Kurtis was hefted from his seat. His body was warm against hers, his arm instantly wrapped around her waist as an anchor. She aided him across the room, matching his slow and steady pace, and they eventually arrived to the bath area.

 

It was one of her favorites that had been built, housing a shower, and a marble tub large enough to fit two people. Kurtis seemed unfazed by the room itself. Instead, he was glancing at the toilet.

 

"Is that one of those fancy things that spurts water up your ass?"

 

Lara's face scrunched. "A bidet?"

 

"Yeah, that."

 

"Don't feel obligated to use it," Lara said. "Do you need to sit?"

 

A polite way of asking what business he had to do, as she'd gotten used to helping him to the washroom in the hospital once he had graduated from a bedpan.

 

"Nah, just gotta piss."

 

"Charming."

 

She helped him over to the toilet, where he was able to lean against the wall for support, and politely turned away while he relieved himself. Having to answer the call of nature in various exotic locales, very little fazed her.

 

After he washed his hands, she returned to his side to again help him walk.

 

"I think your soap alone costs more than my entire existence."

 

"Oh, hush." She noticed that he was looking a fair amount more pale than he had before his restroom trip. "How's your pain?"

 

"Tolerable," he said, with a grimace.

 

"Well, in a couple of hours you can have another dose. Until then, let's get you situated. Bed or chair?"

 

"Chair for now."

 

Kurtis was soon eased into one of the leather recliners near to the fireplace, which lightly crackled as it emanated a pleasant heat. Lara took the chair opposite to him.

 

"Could fall asleep right here," he said, with a sigh. When his gaze fell low to the fire, it seemed that he had noticed her room's prized centerpiece. "So, what's with the polar bear?"

 

A large, and incredibly fluffy rug took up the space between the fireplace and the two sitting chairs, pure white and its taxidermy-stare as realistic as the day she met the animal alive, well, and very hungry.

 

"Ah, he's a souvenir from my first trip to the Arctic."

 

"Pretty big souvenir."

 

Lara crossed her legs. "You think he's large, you should see the Tyrannosaur head."

 

Kurtis' expression barely changed. "I figured I wasn't the only one with a run-in with the prehistoric. Locals thought they were demons. Got a nice 'raptor claw scar."

 

"Oh?" Lara's expression was just short of a wink. "You'll have to show me sometime."

 

Kurtis' eyebrow quirked sky-high, but any commentary he had was silenced as Winston knocked, and then entered with their breakfast.

 

"Breakfast is served," he said gently, carrying their food which in turn carried a delectable scent, along with a pot of coffee and mugs. Winston gently set the meals with trays on each of their laps, so that they could enjoy themselves by the fireside.

 

Kurtis seemed wholly impressed by his plate of scrambled eggs, some toast and fresh cantaloupe. Lara's was the same, except for the addition of marmalade on her bread and her eggs being prepared sunnyside-up.

 

"Damn, this looks a hundred times better than any hospital food," said Kurtis.

 

"Winston is a talented chef," Lara praised, while he poured their drinks.

 

Of course, she'd given him the list of Kurtis' food restrictions until his insides were fully healed. Still, he certainly wouldn't go hungry or have to deal with hospital meals any longer.

 

"We aim for quality, sir," Winston said. Her beloved butler accepted the praise gracefully, and modestly, as always.

 

"Winston, won't you sit with us?" Lara asked, while Kurtis was already enjoying his meal, albeit a bit shakily as he held his fork.

 

"Of course."

 

Winston pulled up the footrest on the opposite side of the deceased bear, and took a seat upon it, perfectly poised.

 

"So," Kurtis started, after a few moments of them enjoying their meals. "I heard you were in the war?"

 

Lara saw that her companion instantly perked up at the mention.  
  
  
"Yes, a field soldier and a medic, in World War 2," Winston answered solemnly. "Honorably discharged."

 

Kurtis chewed a bite of food, meeting Winston's gaze directly and confidently.

 

"I was in the Foreign Legion."

 

"Ah, another soldier. That's tough work."

 

"It taught me a lot, in any case. Opened up other job opportunities."

 

Glancing between them, thoughtfully eating, Lara wondered if Winston would let curiosity get the best of him. Instead, he opted for wisdom.

 

"Well, oftentimes it's the unexpected turns in life that unleash our true potential."

 

Lara could absolutely relate to that.

 

With a shrug, Kurtis seemed to be playing modest. It seemed the two men had something in common, after all. Winston, none the less, looked impressed with Kurtis' history.

 

"Well, I'm sure we'll chit-chat more later, Mister Trent," Winston said, with a knowing glance thrown towards Lara. She kept a straight face, realizing that he was attempting not to intrude. "It's a great pleasure to have you here."

 

"Thanks for breakfast," Kurtis mumbled, and it was probably the most amicable and polite she'd ever seen him.

 

Of course, it was impossible not to appreciate a man such as Winston. Furthermore, he was in a cozy environment, no more tests or surgeries or being hooked up to machines. Perhaps some of his stress was fading along with the events of Prague, soon behind them.

 

As Winston left them to their privacy, they ate in relative quiet, both assuredly enjoying their first warm meal that wasn't from a hospital kitchen, dingy restaurant or glum cafeteria.

 

Lara finished before him, as Kurtis seemed to be struggling about halfway through. No surprise, as it would take some time for his appetite to return fully. She noticed that every so often, he'd glance over his coffee cup as he took a long sip, subtly sneaking peeks in her direction.

 

"Would you mind terribly if I showered?" Her voice broke through the silence eventually.

 

"Of course not." Kurtis shifted slightly, and gave a wince. "Hell, wish I could do the same."

 

"Soon, darling," Lara reassured, as his sutures couldn't get wet. "You can have a bath tomorrow..."

 

Kurtis perked up a bit in his seat at that.

 

"... if Winston feels up to helping you."

 

The somewhat horrified face he pulled was entirely worth it, as Lara gave a light chuckle.

 

"Just teasing. Besides, you and Winston just met."

 

"He should at least take me out first before I get naked. Guess you got a head start on that," Kurtis joked.

 

Lara's brow arched. "Oh, so that means our time in the Louvre counted as a first date?"  
  
  
"I mean, must have done something right, seeing as we 'eloped' shortly after."  


"Ah, right," she played along. "I'll have you know that I'm not particularly what one would call 'marriage material.'"  


Her ex-fiance could most certainly attest to that.

"Hey, neither am I."  


They were both smiling somewhat dazedly at each other before Kurtis cleared his throat.

 

"Well, enjoy your shower, Miss Croft... er... Mrs. Trent?"

 

"Don't push it," she teased, but Lara was smirking as she relieved him of his plate.

 

She leaned in to plant a kiss upon his cheek as she did so. Kurtis sat rather contentedly, a familiar half-smile tugging at one side of his mouth. He looked remarkably tired.

 

Lara made sure that he was situated with some reading material and a blanket before she left him for a time, and then proceeded to her own quarters. If he required anything, Winston was just a bell's ring away.

 

For Lara, home was wherever she had deemed it, always favoring the emotional thrill of camping out in the jungle, or setting up a tent on a mountaintop. Though even she had to admit, there was something undeniably magical about returning to her Estate after a new globe-trotting adventure. A place where she settled, wrote about her exploits, and ultimately branded herself as an independent and successful archaeologist.

 

Perhaps it was her age... she certainly wasn't young any more, and every time she was back in Surrey, she felt a bit more comforted than she had prior. Perhaps, even, it was the baggage she carried, her latest excursion costing several lives... and very nearly Kurtis'.

Werner's murder was still fresh, after all.

The adventurer couldn't remember the last time a shower felt so heavenly, as she stripped down and enjoyed her spacious shower. No more hard water of Paris slums, or not showering for days on end.

 

She wasn't even sure how long she stood there under the warm blast, as the water seemed to wash away all that had happened in Paris... Von Croy's death, Kurtis' injury... at least, for now, she could relax, despite having been a wanted woman. It wouldn't be the first time, in any case.

 

She'd been through it all before, and came out on the other side.

 

Oddly enough, her thoughts were more peaceful than usual. Contented, even... more so than she expected, and heavily focused on a certain ex-Legionnaire.

 

Showered, fresh, and with a full stomach... Lara dried off and slipped on her blue velveteen robe. Seated at the edge of her canopied bed, she had only meant to rest for a few moments, but the lull of sleep, and the tiredness aching down to her bones caught up with her. Her head against the pillow, hair still wet and not even bothering with slipping beneath the covers, Lara drifted off. She would fall into a peaceful slumber... one of healing in the comfort of her own home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Everything Will Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara gets some long overdue rest, and aids Kurtis in some pain relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week?! WTF! Here is another chapter. With... Kurtis butt ;)

Morning came unexpectedly.

 

Early sunlight pouring through the windows, willing her from her intense slumber, Lara stirred.

 

Sitting up in bed, she stretched, the ache for the most part having left her body. She felt fresh and renewed, a little guilty for having slept so long, but she grew accustomed to listening to her body and what it required to heal.

 

Sometimes, a bit of decent rest went a long way.

 

Paris and Prague hadn't been something to take lightly, nor had she properly slept ever since. Kurtis' well-being had admittedly been her focus, and she'd given his recovery the top priority.

 

Some self-care, she supposed, had been a long time coming.

 

Rising in a sprightly manner, Lara brushed her teeth, braided her hair and changed into some comfortable house clothes. She opted for a cozy black crop top that bore midriff, and a pair of cargo pants. Not one for a great deal of makeup, she applied a bit of eyeliner and her favored plum-hued lipstick.

 

Admittedly, she felt a bit antsy, confident that Winston had taken good care of Kurtis during the night, but she couldn't help but worry.

 

She was soon on her way across the hall to check on him. The door, having no locking mechanisms, was left open a crack, and she peeked her head inside so as not to disturb the injured man if he was indeed sleeping

 

Instead, the sight she was gifted with was one that warmed her heart. Winston was at Kurtis' bedside, having pulled up a chair while Kurtis was resting in bed.

 

"Ah, she arises from her slumber," her butler greeted her as she approached. "Good morning, my dear."

 

"Mornin'," Kurtis echoed. "Almost thought you became the next Sleeper."

 

Winston raised an eyebrow, while Lara mentally promised herself to explain later. Kurtis, meanwhile was sporting a wry smile at his poorly-timed joke.

 

"Let's hope not," she said lightly. "One was plenty. I see you two gents have been getting acquainted?"

 

"We've just been chit-chatting," said Winston. "Mr. Trent had a bit of pain-induced nausea."

 

Her brow wrinkling, Lara was concerned as she moved in close to examine him. It wasn't unusual to be in such severe pain. Still, she worried.

 

"You're looking a bit peaky," she observed, reaching to touch Kurtis' pallid cheek. His skin felt rather cool and clammy. "How are you feeling?"

 

"I took a pain pill last night," he said, "didn't do much unfortunately."

 

"You should have woken me," she said, mildly scolding.

 

Kurtis shrugged. "I survived. Even slept a bit."

 

She sincerely wondered if he'd actually slept, or passed out from pain. Either way, it was unnecessary.

 

"Well, I need to change your dressings, so let's get you some relief, shall we?"

 

Winston was soon out of his seat and at the ready. "Do you need assistance with his injection, Lara?"

 

Kurtis' expression fell. "Wait, _a shot?_ "

 

"Of course," Lara said, nonchalant. "I procured only the best. Can you help him turn over, Winston?"

 

"This is all happening a little fast," Kurtis chimed in, with a nervous laugh.  
  


"Worry not, Mr. Trent, you're in capable hands."

 

Kurtis seemed hesitant, but accepted Winston's aid, regardless. While Kurtis was gently guided into a prone position in bed, extremely mindful of his injuries, Lara fetched a sterile syringe, an alcohol swab from the medical drawer, and the vial of demerol from the miniature fridge.

 

"I've got it from here, Winston, thank you."

 

With a nod, Winston left to give them some privacy, which seemed to put Kurtis a bit less on edge. Having been stripped bare at the hospital, the least she could do was spare some of his dignity. The side of his face against the pillow, he was watching Lara closely as he laid there.

 

"You sure you know what you're doing?"  
  


Needle stuck into the vial of clear liquid, she filled it, and then met his gaze evenly as she tapped the syringe for air bubbles.

 

"You act as if I've never put it in someone's bum before."

 

She wasn't quite sure if he looked intrigued or ready to make a mad dash. His voice rose a decibel or two.

 

_"Have you?"_

 

Lara smirked, capping the needle and setting it aside momentarily. Hovering over him, she was soon grasping the waistband of his pants, all business as she tugged them down to reveal his backside. It wasn't as if she was fazed, having seen a glimpse or two during his stay in Prague, but it was, nevertheless, a pleasant sight. 

 

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," he said, all snark. 

 

"Would you rather Winston do it?"

 

"Well, he _is_ the medic."

 

"Relax. After my first few expeditions, I took several first aid classes."

 

"This seems a little past basic first aid. And... probably well past second base."

 

"Ever the comedian." She was already tearing open the alcohol pad, unperturbed as she swiped a spot of toned muscle.

 

"Gotta say," he sighed, "I might have envisioned you taking off my pants, but not like this."

 

"All in due time." Lara paused. "Finished with the witty retorts?"

 

He thought for a moment, eyes glancing upwards while Lara retrieved the syringe.

 

"Just be gentle, it's my first time. Okay, got it out of my system."

 

He certainly was talented at deflecting with humor.

 

"Good. Take a deep breath," she cooed, "and don't tense up."

 

With a dart of her hand, the needle jabbed deeply as Kurtis grunted. Thumb on the plunger, she pressed as the contents slowly emptied. He groaned, his face registering distinctive discomfort as she quickly glanced from the hypodermic to his scrunched-up features. Kurtis caught that glance, cheek still against the pillow as he clung to it.

 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

 

"Well, you did cause a bit of a ruckus back at the Louvre... date or not."

 

"Damn." His breath hitched. "Hell hath no fury... but you weren't really quiet as a mouse, either."

 

"I wouldn't try your luck with your pants down and several sharp objects at my disposal."

 

"Fair point. Hah, _point_..."

 

He chuckled, but it came out like more of a wheeze as Lara finished. Disposing of the needle, she delicately placed a band-aid where she'd stuck him, and then shamelessly rubbed with her palm to ease some of the sting. She watched Kurtis' body relax somewhat, though he was oddly silent.

 

"All good?"

 

Kurtis shrugged to the best of his abilities while lying on his front.

 

"I'm not about to complain. Almost worth you stabbing me in the ass."

 

"More where that came from," she taunted.

 

Tugging his pants back up, she was at an angle where he couldn't see her amused expression. Once he was decent again, she gently patted his bum. As soon as the drugs filtered through his system, he should be feeling far better.

 

"I'm going to clean you up and change your bandages. Sit tight."

 

She briefly made a trip to the washroom, to get a washcloth and bowl of cool, soapy water. When she returned to him, Kurtis was already looking more at ease. Bowl placed on the nightstand, she gently lifted the back of Kurtis' shirt to reveal an array of bandages.

 

This time around, she sat beside him on the bed. The adhesive tape delicately peeled back, and bloodstained gauze lifted, Lara couldn't help but wince.

 

The entry wound through his midsection was a nightmare. Only an inch over, and it would have severed his spine. Though now sealed, sutured and stapled, and accompanied by several surgical incisions, the three-inch long hole where he'd nearly bled to death was hideous. It was a far-cry from seeing the gaping wound with her own eyes, but still nowhere near a pretty sight.

 

Disturbed images flashed in her brain, morbid and gory.

 

_The scent of blood and death. Entrails peeking through flesh. Ashen skin, like that of a corpse._

 

She shook her head, willing it away, focusing on the task at hand.

 

"Feeling any better?" she asked, before proceeding. Wound cleaning was a nasty business.

 

Kurtis sighed, truly sounding relieved.

 

"Yeah... meds are kicking in."

 

"Glad to hear it."

 

Gingerly, Lara dipped the cloth, and dabbed near the fresh stitches, cleaning the surrounding area of any bloody leakage. The skin was pink and pulled, inflamed and far from healed. When fresh gauze and antibiotic was applied, the wound taped up again, Lara shifted to aid Kurtis in moving.

 

"Okay, other side."

 

Gripping his upper arm, she gently helped him roll onto his back. He braced himself, moving stiffly as she helped him shift, but he was soon situated against the pile of pillows.

 

It was different, now, with Kurtis watching her. She offered a sympathetic smile before the front of his shirt was lifted to match his back. Lara sat a little closer, her hip against his bare side. She reached for the tape that covered his exit wound, this time a bit trickier because his belly was softer than the taut muscles of his back. Lara was quick about it, but Kurtis still reacted with a jolt.

 

" _Ow_ ," he winced. It tugged painfully at the dark trail of hair that marked the line between his abs, on top of his sensitive, healing flesh.

 

"So sorry," she said, truly meaning it.

 

The wound wasn't _quite_ as large as its counterpart through his back, but that wasn't saying much. Though she was grateful that Kurtis was alive and well, all things considered, the memories of dragging him half-dead out of the innards of the Strahov was something she couldn't quite shake. She hadn't had time to sort through it, each day a new life-or-death possibility back in Prague's hospital.

 

The thought that she could have watched him die, just like Werner, honestly horrified her... and she already had far too much blood on her hands.

 

She worked diligently as Kurtis watched her, cleaning his wound, and eventually placing fresh gauze and tape. She was smoothing it over, her hand lingering upon the warmth of his abdomen, when Kurtis' hand was suddenly upon hers,. She was so lost in thought, it had startled her somewhat.

 

Her brow knitted. "Did I hurt you?"

 

"No... you seem like you got lost, there. I look like Frankenstein's monster, so I know it's not my beach bod."

 

He managed to sit up, the two of them now face-to-face.

 

"Maybe it is, who's to say?"

 

Lara forced a smile. It felt insincere, stiff.

 

He saw right through it.

 

"Flattered. But I'm being serious."

 

Lara's voice came softly after she weighed her words.

 

"I can't help but feel that I should have been there by your side... with that _creature_."

 

Kurtis' features hardened, squeezing her hand. "Hey, _I_ made the call. You had bigger fish to fry. Besides, I'm fine."

 

Eyes dropping low to his midsection once again, Lara scoffed, begging to differ.

 

Gone was the sarcastic commentary and teasing jests from just minutes prior. Kurtis was as intense as he was witty. The way he looked at her was strange, and made the core of her shiver with excitement and wonder. It was almost as if he could read her deepest thoughts, the ones that slumbered soundly in the inner recesses of her mind.

 

It both titillated and terrified her. Their fingers entwined..

 

"Call me crazy," Kurtis started, "but I get the sense that you blame yourself a lot for what happens to others."

 

Surely, he meant Werner. Though he didn't use her mentor's name, she could still hear it, loud and clear. It hit her unexpectedly hard. Her heart pounded, blood rushing to her ears, feeling somewhat dizzy. Was she about to let her steely resolve break?

 

Meeting his soulful gaze, her voice remained even.

 

"I like to think of it more as taking responsibility."

 

Kurtis was shaking his head.

 

"Not everything is in your hands, Lara. Believe me... you don't want that guilt. Felt it with my dad for far too long."

 

She thought she heard something then, a voice she could clearly distinguish, almost a whisper inside of her head, but Kurtis' lips weren't moving.

 

_'It's okay to let go.'_

 

Lara didn't know what to say, for once in her life, stunned momentarily speechless. She was intimately aware of Kurtis' opposite hand reaching upwards to brush her hair out of her face, where his palm then cupped her cheek. She didn't recoil.

 

Amber eyes searched his blue stare, which somehow seemed as wide as the sky with the stars above, and as vast, mysterious, and deep as the ocean. All she could register was that she was momentarily transfixed.

 

" _Kurtis_..."

 

A brief utterance of his name before his lips were against hers. Softly, testing the waters with a peck, before pulling back to regard her. His nose nudged hers. It was Lara who leaned in then, pressing a bit harder as she kissed his mouth fully. Her lips parting, she was surprised by how eager she was to reciprocate, to taste him again. A little thrill raced down her spine, pleasant pins and needles and the rush of adrenaline from having him so close.

 

Kurtis was far from pushy, allowing her to kiss as deeply or as roughly as she wished. She opted for gentle, yet passionate... light pecks meshed with deeper, lingering kisses and an occasional slip of tongue past her lips.

 

Lara had instinctively uttered a moan against Kurtis' mouth, which he echoed in turn, but their passionate reprieve was soon interrupted as the door to the room was heard opening. Both heads turned to look, and Lara pulled her hand out of his grasp, untangling her fingers from his.

 

"Oh, my apologies!" Winston said, instantly backtracking out the doorway. "I merely wanted to inform you that breakfast is ready."

 

His voice was heard growing more distant from the hallway, reassuring them to 'take their time.'

 

When Lara looked back at him, Kurtis was far from sheepish, more like the cat who caught the canary. She, personally, felt like a teenager who had got caught necking in the car before being caught by her parents.

 

"So, now that you've had some pain relief," Lara teased, tucking her hair behind her ear, "breakfast and the grand tour?"

 

"Heh... sounds like a plan."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
